Mad Love and Cat Scratch Fever
by AikoRose
Summary: Alice left Underland forever and Hatter waited not knowing. Can Alice's daughter fix the cracks Alice left him? Hatter didn't know but he couldn't think of her daughter as a possible lover fore she was Alice's daughter.Can she change his mind?no own AIW


Eve slowly brushed her blue hair trying not to brush over her pale white cat ears. Eve's father had been full Underlandian so it wasn't much of a surprise when she came out half cat. Eve had white cat ears, a white cat tail and catlike pupils, other than that she was human. Her mother, the famous Alice Kingsley had meet and married Lord Advir Cobalt or The Blue King of Underland. He had come up the rabbit hole completely bewildered after he had been drinking a funny tea. He met Alice and they fell in love although neither could go down the rabbit hole again for some reason. They had been married for 20 years now and today was your 19th birthday. You dressed in the gown Alice wore while at the Red Queen's Castle a favorite of yours although it made your mother sigh. She had been in love with the Hatter and told you about Underland all the time. You constantly asked about the Hatter which had made your mother smirk after you turned 14. You had filled an entire art pad with sketches of the hatter and Chessur (the Cheshire cat) fore they were your favorites. The once white walls had been painted with pictures of areas in Underland one such scene was the home of hatter with him, the March Hare and Mallymkun having tea at their table. You put on a lacy white headband which had a blck veil that covered your ears and down to your nose. You wore this in honor of your dead father who had died when you were 10. Today mother had promised you a special surprise which was surprising since you were being hunted by men who wanted to rid the world of Alice Kingsley and her family.

Walking down the stairs you quickly walked out to the bench in the garden which your mother sat at each day and dreamed of Underland and Hatter. "Mother, you wanted to give me something?" you asked as you sat beside her. " Yes, Eve I found a rabbit hole today, its just like the one I used to get to underland. I want you to go because its not safe here for you anymore. Please pack a suitcase and meet me here. The sooner you leave the better, I cant risk you getting hurt and I know Hatter will take care of you." She said with a wink. "I get to meet the Hatter? But what about you mother?" I blushed. She ignored me and rushed me to pack a bag which she filled with clothes and supplies like make-up, a hairbrush, undergarments and tea. I loved green teas loaded with sugar. We exchanged hugs and kisses before she walked me to the rabbit hole which was right next to the bench she had been sitting at earlier. "Mother must I go without you? What will happen to you?" I asked as I stared into her eyes. She smiled gave me a kiss on the cheek saying "I'll be fine love just tell Hatter I said hi." Then she pushed me down the rabbit hole.

Hatters pov

It been a year since Alice had left and I missed her dearly but I knew she was happy. I drank deeply from the teacup be fore staring at my friends who tossed sugar cubes and scones at one another. I was about to speak when I heard a "pop" noise from the sky followed by a black speck falling. I watched it grow closer and become a black and red blob. 'How peculiar' I thought raising my hand to my head and getting out of my chair. The blob became people shaped and I waved an arm to get mallymkun's attention while scratching my head. I drew my arm near me as the blob fell into my arms. It was a girl…since when do girl's fall from the sky. She looked similar to Alice so I figured it was her and maybe she just dyed her hair blue for some reason. I carried her up to my room and placed her into my bed before shutting the door and addressing my friends. "Mally, I believe Alice has returned." I grinned before fixing a cup of tea for her and brought it to the room half an hour later. I opened the door to see "Alice" but it wasn't Alice. The girl had woke up and had cat ears and a tail with striking blue green eyes. "My my, your not Alice." I said setting the tea next to her. "No Hatter, I'm not Alice. I'm her daughter, her and the Blue King's that is. You're the Mad Hatter! " she said grinning. My smile fell as what she said set it. "Alice…Alice had a daughter…but I thought she…Alice said she loved me." Alice loved Hatter and told him so. Only when she left she couldnt return and so he unknowning this waited for her. She met a man and had a child with him although she still longed for the man she couldnt return to. He waited for a year in his time, 20 in hers. He was heartbroken but could Alice's daughter fill up the cracks Alice left behind? Can she return him to himself? Hatter didn't know but he couldn't think of her daughter as a possible lover fore she was Alice's daughter. Can she change his mind or will hatter think of his soulmate as his niece forever?


End file.
